Porcelain
by randomactivity
Summary: Shikamaru wants to touch him, feel him, break him and rebuild him but can't seem to get close enough to try.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, the characters and original manga and anime belong to Masashi Kishimoto, I also do not make any money from writing this story

**A/N:** This is song inspired and it is kind of short, but that's all my brain was giving me, hope you like it. Mentions of yaoi but no hardcore description.

**Summary**: Shikamaru wants to touch him, feel him, break him and rebuild him but can't seem to get close enough to try.

**Pairing**: Shika/Neji

* * *

**Porcelain**

_If I give you a name, will you come alive?_

The scenario was the same every time he came across him, always in the distance, always from afar. He'd watch him and read him and want him but never reach for him.

Never sure of why.

Maybe indecisiveness or a fear of what would happen if he did.

It was a constant mental battle on a daily basis. Today was no different.

So conflicted, he'd stay where he was standing against a stone wall, watching his secret desire across the distance. Trying to stay true to his nature he would hide in the shadows hoping his presence wasn't detected.

His eyes were following every graceful movement of long lean legs and gentle sway of equally long beautiful dark hair, until his obsession was completely out of sight. Then he'd wait and mull over his situation deciding whether or not to chase after him or just leave going the other way.

When it came to Hyuuga Neji, Shikamaru was always reminded of those porcelain dolls you usually find in antique shops.

Beautiful and pale, with eyes that stared through and past you. A hard outer exterior, but smooth and fragile to the touch. Easily broken if handled incorrectly.

By just watching the Hyuuga prodigy, Shikamaru could tell that he was already damaged and holding it all together as best he could.

The Nara wanted nothing more than to cross that distance he'd always kept between himself and Neji. To grab hold of him and feel that smooth skin under his rough hands. To carefully remove clothing and admire every inch of hard muscle and delicate curve beneath it. He'd touch him gently at first but Shikamaru couldn't deny the darker side of himself that also wanted to break Neji more than the Hyuuga already was.

Break him in the most physical and passionate ways possible inside and out to rebuild in the Nara's own way. He'd spent countless nights giving in to his own temptations of fantasizing about the Hyuuga. Like laying him down and loving him hard on soft sheets and touching him with hands so hot they'll melt the Hyuuga's icy exterior.

_If I touch you will you come alive, skin and bone..._

He would envision the Hyuuga wilting under his touch, falling apart physically with needy desperate sounds of wanting more.

Wanting Shikamaru.

Wanting him to pull hard on those soft tresses of mocha hair, needing the Nara to be buried deep inside, pulling at him to join their bodies impossibly close. Riding out the waves of carefree ecstasy together.

Those thoughts often kept Shikamaru up at night playing them out while relieving himself of the hunger.

Sometimes it wouldn't be a sexual fantasy at all. Shikamaru would instead lay Neji down and curl up beside him, running his hand along exposed skin beneath the Hyuuga's shirt. He'd apply just enough pressure to make the Hyuuga crack his solid shell and relax in the Nara's embrace.

Shikamaru would whisper just the right words to make him fall apart emotionally and open up verbally. And Shikamaru would listen intently to every single word wrenched from those beautiful lips spoken with that deliciously low voice that sent shivers up and down the Nara's spine and straight to his groin.

He'd listen and respond making sure to contradict every negative word Neji spoke about himself and convince the Hyuuga he was wrong. He'd make Neji see the perfection of his imperfections and the beauty he was in the Nara's eyes.

_If I listen and speak to you, will you come closer to me..._

Whatever anger the Hyuuga expressed about his life, past or present, Shikamaru would counter with all the good things he had in stored for them together. He would talk about their future and fill his lovers head with images of the two of them being happy with one another. Laughing and smiling together, crying together, fighting with each other about mundane things. Having long heated conversations or small random chit chat. He'd go into details of how they'd be making love and sharing their passions anytime the opportunity presented itself.

Then Neji would be his.

Unfortunately Shikamaru was still working on his own issues in approaching the Hyuuga. Just slightly afraid of what breaking him would do. Wondering if he'd truly be strong enough to handle the outcome.

So until then Neji would be like that porcelain doll, always at a distance and just out of reach. Sitting in the window of a shop on a shelf high above everyone and everything else. Too expensive to afford without being prepared for how much you would have to give up.

Someday Shikamaru would bring him down from that shelf and put the Hyuuga on display for all eyes to see and know he belonged to the Nara. Or maybe he would keep his prize to himself. Hide Neji away in a private and safe place where no one could hurt him but Shikamaru himself and in doing so he'd really be helping to fix his broken lover.

But like those pricey dolls Neji was fragile, beautiful and hard to obtain. Knowing this and how much work would be involved Shikamaru sometimes questioned if it would be worth it.

The Nara smirked shaking his head with conviction. Even with that doubt still lingering now Shikamaru was already pushing away from the wall, coming out of the shadows and walking to close the distance between himself and what he desired. Preparing himself now to face all and everything that would come with owning that porcelain doll because he knew all along it would be worth it.

Neji was worth it.

_I won't let you fade away..._


End file.
